Unexpected
by wolfyone123
Summary: Tesla receives some startling news, can he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Henry walked out of his lab and headed towards the elevator. When he arrived at the elevator, he pushed the up button and proceeded to wait. He looked up when he heard the slow shuffle of the big guy ambling toward him. "Hey Biggie, what you up to?" he asked. "Not much. Headed up to Magnus' office. Tesla spilled wine on her desk again. Getting really tired of him," the big guy said walking into the elevator when it opened. Henry walked in and pressed two buttons; one for him and one for the big guy. "I'm headed to the kitchen. Hungry enough to eat a horse. Not literally of course, but you know what I mean," He said. The door opened to the floor Henry wanted and he started to walk out of the elevator, when his tablet beeped at him. "Someone's at the front door. You wanna go see who it is?" he said to the big guy. "No problem. It's on the way to her office anyway. See ya." Big Guy said as the elevator door closed again.

Big guy walked into the foyer, hearing the doorbell go off again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on," he said walking toward the door. When he opened the door, he saw a young girl standing in the doorway. "Is Helen Magnus here?" she asked. "Yes she is. Did you have an appointment?" He asked. "No, but this is pretty urgent. I need her help," she said. "Alright, I'll take you up to her office. I'll have to go find her. I think she's giving one of our guests a good tongue thrashing for spilling wine on her desk. Follow me," he said allowing the girl to enter the Sanctuary.

"Is said guest's name Nikola Tesla?" she asked walking past him. "Yes unfortunately. How do you know him?" he asked. "I don't actually know him, I've actually been looking for him. So, it's a good thing he's here. I can kill two birds with one stone," She said as they walked up the stairs. "What do you need him for? It's not like you need any help in his area of expertise," he said turning to look at her. "A message for him. Something he needs to know. I can only tell him for the moment. After that, it's his choice to tell other people, which I doubt that he will," She said looking at the big guy. "Here's Magnus' office. I'll go tell her that you are here." he said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Big guy headed down toward the wine cellar thinking that that would be where she was. He was right. "Nikola, how many times do I have to tell you to drink you wine in glasses. If you would do as I ask-" "You wouldn't have wine all over your desk, I know Helen. But if everytime i someone in history did everything they were told to do, then we wouldn't have these miraculous breakthroughs," He said interrupting her. "Not trying to interrupt, but you have a guest in your office, Magnus," Big Guy said walking into the cellar.

"This conversation will have to wait. When I'm done you and I will have a long talk about your misuse of my hospitality," She said turning to leave the cellar. "She said she wanted to talk to him too. Said something about a message for him and only him," he said climbing back up the ladder. "Interesting, wonder what it could possibly be," Tesla said climbing up the ladder

As they reached Magnus' office, Big Guy slowed down and began to sniff the area. "What is it, old friend?" Magnus asked him. "Strange smell, never smelled something like this before. Smells almost like Henry, but there's something more to it," He said looking at Tesla. "Maybe it's the girl you brought in here. She could be an Abnormal in need of help," Tesla said. "You might be right, but we won't know anything just standing here," Magnus said walking into her office.

Tesla walked in right behind her. "Maria?!" he said with incredulity. "No," the young girl said standing and turning to face him, "That's my mother's name. My name is Sarah."

Henry walked out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich on a plate in one hand and a large coke in the other. As he headed back into the elevator he sniffed the air around him. "What the hell was in this elevator?" he said to noone in particular. He pressed the button to the floor that Magnus' office was on. "I gotta figure out what the hell is going on" he said trying to wolf his sandwich down in the elevator.

When the elevator landed at his stop, he ran down the hall to her office. "Magnus, there's a H.A.P. in the building and it's not me," he said stopping and staring at the girl who was staring at Tesla. "We already found her, Henreich, but thank you for the heads up," Tesla said.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus looked at Tesla and realized that he had known this girl's mother. "Nikola, who is Maria?" she asked as she turned to look at him. "Yeah Dude, who is she?" Henry asked looking at Tesla. "Maria was a lover I had about 25 years ago. We were attacked and I thought she died," He said simply. "Clearly not, if her daughter is standing here," the big guy said looking at the girl.

"So it would seem. The big furball here said you had a message for me. Is it from your mother?" he asked Sarah. "Some of it is, most of it is from myself. I'd rather talk to you about it alone," she said, looking at the others expectantly. "Anything you have to say can be said here in front of them. I'm sure if it's something I need to know, then they'll need to know as well," Tesla said. "I just have one question first. Why do you smell like a H.A.P., but at the same time smell like something completely different?" Henry asked.

"I can explain that in a moment but first, I must give him my mother's two part message," Sarah said walking up to Tesla and slapping him in the face. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" Helen exclaimed. "From my mom. She's kinda pissed that you left her," Sarah said stepping back from Tesla. "You said she had a two part message. What's the other part?" he said rubbing the side of his face.

"She wants me to tell you that she's not human like she thought she was, She's a H.A.P.," Sarah said uncertainly. "Well that explains the H.A.P. smell," henry said, "But what about the extra bit, the part that makes you slightly different?" Sarah walked over to the window and said, "That is more difficult to explain. But first I have a question for Dr. Magnus. Have you ever compared the DNA of a H.A.P. to that of a vampire?" "No, I haven't had a reason to. Why?" Magnus asked. "What if I told you that Vampires and H.A.P.s have DNA so close that they can breed with one another?" Sarah said walking over to the chair and sitting down.


	4. Chapter 4

Helen stood there staring at the girl with a look of disbelief. "I doubt that's even remotely possible or I would have heard of something like that before now," she said sitting behind her desk. "Well now you have a reason to compare the DNA. I'm sure that Dr Tesla and the one you call Henry wouldn't mind donating a little blood for this experiment," Sarah said glancing at them. Helen looked at Sarah with a stunned look on her face. "How did you-" she began. "Know that they were a vampire and a werewolf? Just as they can smell me and my weirdness, so too can I smell them." She explained.

Tesla walked up to her and looked at Sarah's face for a moment. "You said Maria is your mother. Who was your father?" He asked knowing the answer already. Sarah looked at him and smiled. "You already know the answer to that. However it does answer another question, so I'll answer your question so that everyone else can hear it," she said standing up and moving toward the door. "My father, Dr Tesla, is you."

Henry looked at her a little more closely and said, "You know, I can actually see it. Her eyes are the same shape as yours. When she speaks, she's got the same edge of anger in her voice." Sarah laughed and said "You got spunk. I like him." Helen stood up and walked over to Sarah and said, "The questions you were asking, what was the purpose of them when you already knew the answers?" "I wanted to get you thinking. To see if you realized what it would mean," Sarah said looking at Tesla. "What does it mean?" He asked.

Sarah started to answer but suddenly a loud crashing sound came up from the foyer. "What the bloody hell was that?" Helen said heading out the door. "Sounded big, maybe something got out?" sarah asked following closely behind with everyone else making up the rear. "Unlikely, however, big guy check to see if everything is still locked up. Henry, Nikola, Sarah, if you would not mind, please follow me to foyer and find out what the hell happened."


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked down the ha tllway towards the hallway, Will came running out of the elevator. "Magnus the creeko mandibora that was being transported escaped and started going nuts. It tried to grab Kate, but she fought it off and threw it into a table. It ran off somewhere," Will said breathless. "Well that explains the loud crash," Henry said. "A creeko mandibora? Is it male or female?" Sarah asked looking agitated. "Male, why?" Magnus asked. "I've run into a few before. The males are extremely dangerous. It didn't bite Kate did it?" She asked Will. "No but it tried to bite her stomach. Why is that important? Who are you?" Will asked. "This is Sarah, Tesla's daughter," Magnus said turning towards Henry, "I need you to go find Kate and take her somewhere safe, until we know what is going on, she shouldn't be in the line of fire." "On it," he said stepping into the elevator.

Tesla looked at Sarah and said, "Why are the males so particularly dangerous?" Sarah ran a hand hrough her hair and said, "Where to begin? The creeko mandibora has the ability to mate with just about anything, and I mean anything. They are where the legend of incubi and sucubi come from. The males, when they bite a female, inject their eggs into the female's body. The eggs then gestate for about three hours, and then eat their way through her body, killing her in the process. The females are different. They can change their form to any female that they see and have intercourse with a male to breed. During intercourse, the female then feeds off the male like a vampire, She doesn't drink blood though, She sucks out his vitality and testosterone, killing him and feeding her brood at the same time. Which is why I asked if the creeko had bitten her," She said looking at ther faces.

"How do you know that much about them?" Will asked with fear showing on his face. "When I was younger, I had a lot of difficulty controlling my...abilities. So during the full moon, my friend and I would go out into the mountains and we would go through the change so I could eventually learn to control it. Well one month when I was 15, we ran into these creatures, My friend was attacked and bitten. I watched her go through an agonizing death. Her death caused a chain reaction in me that allowed me to use my full abilities. By the time I finished killing the colony, there was blood everywhere. It was the first time I had successfully merged my H.A.P. and vampire abilities. It both terrified and thrilled me to have that much power," She said with tears running down her face, as she remembered that night.

"Is there a way to kill it, before anyone gets hurt? Magnus asked looking extremely worried and heading towards her office to grab her guns. "Yeah, but the problem is how will you see it? They are invisible most of the time. It'd be easier just to have me hunt it down," Sarah said. "If you think you can, then by all means, kill it. However if you can't find it by 5 o'clock, then we will come in and help." Magnus said. "Fine but you should really stay in here, just for you safety," Sarah said, starting to take off her jacket.


End file.
